Terrence Meyers
Terrence Meyers is first introduced in the episode finale of Season One of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Peter Keleghan. Meyers '''is a Canadian government agent with the power to threaten Toronto Constabulary officers to be tried for treason if they don't follow his instructions. '''Terrence Meyers' raison d'être (and catchphrase) is "a matter of national security". Appearances and Mentions The Annoying Red Planet * Meyers was sent to Jerseyville to oversee a new defence project involving a powerful dirigible. In order to cover up the project, Meyers led two military officers in creating a Martian conspiracy that would take precedence in the minds of the locals. Unfortunately, an innocent man called Henri Gaston was killed in the process. When Detective William Murdoch and Constable George Crabtree discover the hidden base, Meyers dropped all pretenses and confessed everything before chloroforming the two officers and dropping them in the middle of a field. Meyers then removed all evidence of his project from the barn, while Chief Constable Stockton passed Brackenreid a letter from the Prime Minister to order them to stop investigating. I, Murdoch * Meyers prefers smoking Havana Cigars. [[The Tesla Effect|''The Tesla Effect]] * '''Meyers' returns to Station House No. 4 on a mission to retrieve a dangerous death ray that had been constructed by James Pendrick, who was currently imprisoned. On Murdoch's advice, he arranges for the weapon to be test fired a second time so the constabulary could locate it. However, the Pendrick farmhouse they expected to find it in turned out to be a trap, as the weapon was in fact mobile. Murdoch, Meyers, Crabtree, Brackenreid and Nikola Tesla took cover in water tanks that protected them from the effects of the death ray. Meyers was later cross to learn that it was in fact Sally Pendrick who was the mastermind behind this plot and had gone into the wind. But after Murdoch manages to find and destroy the weapon, Meyers expresses his thanks to the detective, stating that he feels that the death ray is better off in no one's hands. Confederate Treasure *'Meyers' shows up at the funeral of former Militia Defense Minister, Mortimer Shanly, of which Murdoch and Crabtree were also in attendance. Following the burial, Meyers spoke with Murdoch, who assumed he had come to scuttle his investigation again, to which Meyers stated would be pointless, as the public desires the truth behind Shanly's death. He then gives Murdoch his contact number before showing him a photograph of Allen Clegg, an American agent. In fact, Clegg had just approached Murdoch, posing as a reporter, specifically inquiring if Shanly was carrying a letter from John A. Macdonald. Murdoch stated he told Clegg nothing and tells Meyers that Shanly was only carrying a pistol and a flask. *Meyers later finds out that Murdoch had interviewed Clegg against his warning. Murdoch argued that Clegg is a suspect in the murder of Bertram Jacobsen. Meyers countered that Clegg had diplomatic immunity and declares their investigation over. Brackenreid refused him, stating he couldn't shut down the investigation without a letter of authority. Furthermore, Murdoch revealed that he is in possession of Macdonald's letter to Shanly and refused to hand it over until Meyers deliver an explanation. *Meyers then called in Sir Wilfrid Laurier, who authenticated the letter. Though Murdoch felt it was important evidence, Meyers declares the letter should be destroyed otherwise it would mean the end of Canada. However, Laurier decided to apprise them of Shanly's plot to fund the Copperheads during the American Civil War and split the country in three. His plot involved tricking Macdonald into writing a letter of authority to enable him to access a million dollars in gold bullion from the treasury, but he never made contact with his Confederate contact. Sadly, Meyers denied knowledge of Shanly's murderer, but Laurier stresses finding the gold first before the Americans, least war break out. War on Terror * Meyers pays Station House No. 4 another visit after a bombing at a carpet shop. Meyers explained his belief that anarchists perpetrated the bombing as a statement against capitalism. With the American and Canadian governments in talks of inviting the President over to foreign soil, Meyers feared the anarchists were working to topple the governments. He and Murdoch infiltrated an anarchist group led by Emma Goldman, which was also infiltrated by American agent Allen Clegg. After a short time, Murdoch judged that these anarchists were harmless, just before another explosion went off. The explosion was committed by an anarchist, Pierce, who was encouraged by Clegg. When Murdoch was exposed by a new member of the group, Meyers turned against him to preserve his cover, though the detective was allowed to leave with Pierce. Later, after Murdoch was able to get a confession out of Pierce that he was responsible for the second bombing, Crabtree came with evidence that the first bombing was committed by the owner of the building to force his tenant to leave. Meyers then escorted Clegg to the train station so he would accompany Goldman back to the States. Murdoch Air * Meyers returned once again when Murdoch began investigating a death involving an airplane inventor. He confiscated the burned corpse of Matthews, which was found in a test aircraft crash. Meyers later found Murdoch and Brackenreid at his old barn, standing over the unconscious body of one of his agents who was guarding the Pendrick Arrow, which was stolen by another party. Back at Station House No. 4, when the officers reveal that they found a set of number found in the victim's stomach, Meyers admits that he set up a contest under the alias of Samuel Mortimer to see which inventor could create an aircraft to drop a 100 pound load. After being shown the numbers, which he assumed to be a cipher, Meyers confiscated them, unaware that Murdoch had copied them. He later returned to the station, admitting to Murdoch that the numbers didn't match any known ciphers, but Crabtree determined it to be a train-car label, large enough to fit the Pendrick Arrow for transportation. After determining that the destination of the train was to be in America, Meyers gives Murdoch the location of a decommissioned military base. After Murdoch rescues James Pendrick and his airplane, landing in Niagara Falls, Meyers arrives and attempts to confiscate the machine, only for Pendrick to push his invention over the falls. Pendrick was spared retaliation, as Murdoch reasoned to Meyers that Pendrick had destroyed his own property. Defeated, Meyers spitefully tells Pendrick that he had betrayed his country. The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold * Just a week after President McKinley was assassinated by an anarchist, Meyers returned to Station House No. 4 to put the constabulary to round up suspected anarchists, including Emma Goldman, to find out if the assassin had any accomplices. During one of the roundups, Meyers got in contact with one of his informants, whom unknown to him was also double dealing with the Americans. Meyers soon got caught up in a frame up attempt set by Allen Clegg, to ensure that his government would disavow him for murder but Murdoch discovered the truth before he could be extradited. After Clegg was let go due to diplomatic immunity, Meyers felt no hard feelings towards him, telling the police officers that Clegg's actions were a form of respect. Election Day * 24 Hours Til Doomsday * After accidentally trapping himself in an early prototype of a rocket built by James Pendrick, he is launched into the outer atmosphere of Earth. Beyond Time * Meyers returns in the web series. From Murdoch to Eternity * Terrence Meyers returns. He tells Murdoch and Crabtree of his rocket ride through space, landing in Borneo as Pendrick had projected: The great rocket shook and blustered through the atmosphere. The azure globe shimmering beneath, vast oceans roiling, entire continents within view, Terrence Meyers had flown higher than any living thing ever had. It was the greatest adventure ever known to man. "And then, nothing. Blackness. Not only had I touched the face of God... I became God." He recalled nothing of the descent, but awoke to the smiling faces of the Murut. Meyers found himself in Sabah, near the village of Nabawan. And in that village, he was no longer human. He was Ranying, Supreme God fallen from above. The Great White Moose *'Meyers' has fallen from grace, not regarged as the great spy he once was. He and his friend decide to hatch a plan to "stop" an assasination attempt made on President Roosevelt. Unfortunately, the once-fake threat becomes quite real. The Spy Who Loved Murdoch * Has a great love and her name is Régine Rivière. The Trial of Terrence Meyers * Gallery Meyers Beyond Time.PNG|In Beyond Time File:Terrence Meyers 905.png|24 Hours Til Doomsday 905 Brackenreid and Meyers.PNG|24 Hours Til Doomsday File:Red_planet_04.jpg|In "The Annoying Red Planet" File:Red_planet_11.jpg|In "The Annoying Red Planet" File:Terrance Meyers.jpg Category:Season One Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve